All orthodontic treatment is based on the application of optimal forces that minutely displace teeth initiating a biological response that alters both hard and soft tissues. Because of the precision of control, most treatment is carried out with fixed appliances that are capable of delivering forces and moments to the crowns of teeth. More limited treatment and retention of finished results can use removable appliances - appliances that are inserted and removed by the patient. This proposal is unique in advancing a new concept in orthodontics: the use of an intelligent polymer, Shape Memory Polymer (SMP), for use in both fixed and removable orthodontic appliances. SMP components have a number of advantages over shape memory alloys for orthodontics. These polymers can be developed to have a wide range of transition temperatures depending on their application. They can be fabricated into complex configurations with specialized designs and are more aesthetic than metal wires and attachments. Manufacturing techniques allow them to be produced at a low cost. Most important, SMP orthodontic components allow for a new approach and rationale for orthodontic treatment allowing more efficient and simpler therapy. The specific objectives of this Phase I program are: 1) optimize orthodontic appliance designs, 2) manufacture and characterize orthodontic prototypes, 3) tailor SMPs for specific orthodontic appliances, 4) establish and optimize stain resistance of prototypes, 5) determine the level and impact of moisture absorption, and 6) establish and understand SMP thermo mechanical properties as it applies to the orthodontic appliance prototypes.